Forever
by fanpire4000
Summary: C/D One-shot. Derek starts acting strangely, and when Chloe finds out why, the results are surprising. Lemon.


Well, this is my first fanfic _and _my first lemon. I'm so excited! :D The plot is pretty weak, since this is basically written just for the lemon. So if the beginning sucks, I hope you can overlook it. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

****

It had been four months. Four months since we had reconnected with Simon and Derek's dad, four months since the Cabal had become our main threat, and four months since Derek and I had become something more than just friends. The whole time was spent moving from state to state, but Kit had finally connected with a group of supernaturals who had a safe house in Massachusetts. That was where we were headed now, and I was extremely relieved for us to finally be going somewhere that we would be able to stay for more than a couple days.

We were traveling in a van, and up front was Kit and Aunt Lauren, Simon and Tori were in the middle, and Derek and I were in back. We had become closer than I would have expected us to during the past few months, and there was rarely a moment when we weren't together. Unfortunately, being on the run with four other people meant that we barely got any time alone together. That was something I was definitely looking forward to once we got to the safe house.

"Probably another two and half hours, guys," Kit called from the drivers seat. I glanced at the clock- 12:23 a.m. I relaxed against Derek's large form, deciding to get some sleep before we got there. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I feel asleep like that, my last thought surrounding Derek.

****

I woke up in Derek's arms, and it took me a moment to realize he was walking. I mumbled something to him, but he shushed me, telling me to go back to sleep. He set me down on a bed a few moments later.

"If you need me, I'll be in the next room," he said. I felt his lips press softly against my cheek before the door shut quietly and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

****

When I woke up, I was in a very plain room with just a bed, a dresser, and a lamp. There wasn't a clock, so I had no idea what time it was, but I did know that it was morning, as I could see the sun rising out the window. I crawled out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. My room was at the end of the hall, and the closest room was directly across from mine. I opened the door hesitantly, and the first thing I noticed was that this room looked almost identical to mine. It was definitely Derek who was sprawled across the bed, so I crept into the room and slipped under the covers with him. He stirred slightly and cracked his eyes open.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," he told me, his voice still rough with sleep. "I should be getting up anyway. What time is it?"

"I dunno. Early, I think." He nodded and pulled me up against his chest. I relaxed, and just as I was ready to fall asleep, he spoke again.

"We should go downstairs," he said.

"Hungry?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah." I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

****

After a quick breakfast that consisted of milk and granola bars, we settled in the library to be introduced to everyone else who currently called this place home. Not including us, there were seven other people here- two witches (Charlotte and Julia), one sorcerer (Mark), a half-demon (Jason), two shamans (Maria and Camille), and a necromancer (Sherrie). Charlotte was around twenty-three and had choppy, flaming red hair, while Julia was in her late thirties and looked far too nice and motherly to be a witch. Mark looked to be about fifty, and had an irritated expression glazed over his face, like he had more important things to be doing. Jason like he was around nineteen, had shaggy blonde hair and from what I could tell, he was probably gay. Maria and Camille were identical twins in their late twenties, and had angular features and long, raven hair. Finally, there was Sherrie. She was around my age, so she probably wouldn't be any more help than Margaret had been. She looked more like a normal sixteen year old than I did, as she was taller, more shapely, and from the way her eyes bugged out when she saw Derek and her nosed wrinkled when she saw me, I doubted we were going to be great friends. I squeezed Derek's hand and scooted closer to him, suddenly feeling a bit possessive.

Later on that day, once I was freshly showered and in some clean clothes, Derek and I wandered into the now empty library. We weaved through the book shelves together, not really paying any attention to what was on the shelves. When we found ourselves up against a wall, Derek snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close, planting his lips on mine. I blindly grabbed for his hair, kissing him back with all the force I could muster. We hadn't had many opportunities like this for a while, so I wanted as much of him as I could possibly get.

He hoisted me up into his arms after a few minutes, probably tired of bending so far over. My legs wrapped around his waist and held onto him tight. I parted my lips against his, begging for entrance-

"Derek?" We heard a voice call. Derek let out an irritated huff of air and set me down. We walked out from behind the row of shelves and saw Kit standing near the door. "Ah. There you are. If you'll just come with me Derek, I wanted to talk to you about something. And Chloe, I think Victoria is looking for you." I nodded and reluctantly exited the room, wondering if Tori really was looking for me, or if Kit just didn't want to talk to Derek with anyone else around. The door shut behind me.

****

The next week passed slowly. When I caught up with Derek after he and Kit had finished talking, I asked him what Kit needed, but he quickly mumbled something that I didn't catch and dismissed the subject, making it clear he didn't want to discuss it.

The thing that _did _bother me, however, was that over the next couple days Derek had seemed to distance himself from me. I found myself spending more and more of my time with Tori and less and less with him. Every time I caught him alone in a room, he muttered an excuse and left.

Sherrie, who had taken an obvious dislike to me, seemed pleased with this. I could help but notice the smirk of satisfaction that would touch her face when Derek would choose to sit next to someone else during meals or run off with Simon instead of spending time with me. Tori noticed this also, and she relished over the fact that now she could have someone to dislike and something to gossip about. I had to admit, I was pretty glad that it wasn't me who was under that line of fire anymore.

Ten days after Derek had started acting strangely (yes, I was counting), I was sitting in my room, bored and depressed. Tori was out with Charlotte practicing spells, and I'd said I didn't really feel like tagging along. Mostly everyone else was out of the house, too. I wandered out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. I wasn't all that thirsty, just bored, and I didn't have anything better to do.

When I got to the kitchen, Derek was there. So was Sherrie. He was fumbling through the cupboards clearly looking for something to eat, and she was leaning over the island, squeezing her arms together so that her breasts all but popped out of her shirt. But that wasn't what got me. She was laughing at something, and Derek was _smiling. _Since when did he smile for strangers!? Sure, he smiled for me a lot, but last I knew, he was friendly with his "pack" so to speak, and still the big, gruff, antisocial werewolf to everyone else.

I brushed past him and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, not making eye contact with either of them. I got back upstairs as quickly as I could and collapsed onto my bed. I chucked the water bottle across the room, mad that I had gotten it in the first place and had to see the incident in the kitchen. To me, it was clear that Derek was over me, and he had apparently moved on to someone else. My eyes bubbled with tears, and even though I fought to hold them back, a single sob broke loose, and that was all it took for the rest to come crashing out.

I don't know how long I laid there, muffling my sobs into my pillow, before I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Chloe? Can I talk to you?" It was Derek. Shit. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to hear me crying, but with his superhuman hearing, Derek certainly had.

"No," I said. The fact that he wanted to "talk" just proved my suspicions that he was ready to break it off, and I'd rather not have it happen while I had a red, runny nose, and wet, bloodshot eyes.

"Please Chloe?" I could hear the slight irritation behind his words.

"Go away Derek," I told him.

"Chloe..." He growled. I stayed put, not about to let him in. I buried my face into my pillow, trying to make the part of me that wanted to let him in disappear. "Chloe, can you please let me in? I need to talk to you," I heard him say a couple minutes later. The irritation from before was gone, and I mentally cursed him for sounding so sad and innocent. I stayed still, battling an internal fight with myself. When I finally decided to let him in, it had been so long that I was sure he was gone by now. I dried my eyes and slowly shuffled to the door.

When I opened it, he was still there, arms crossed and staring at the ground. He jerked his head up and stared at me.

"Well?" I prompted, the word not coming out as harsh as I had planned. He didn't say anything, just ushered me into the room and shut the door. I sat down on my bed, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my knees on them. He stayed standing, shifting from foot to foot and licking his lips nervously.

"Just say it already!" I burst out after a couple moments of stifling silence. I was on the verge of tears, and I really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Say what?" He asked, staring down at me.

"That you don't want m-me anymore. I don't know w-why, but you don't, so just s-say it," The tears had spilled over my eyes, and just as I jumped up to make a run for the bathroom, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you talking about!?" He asked me.

"Y-y-you'v-ve b-b-been," I stopped, talking a deep breath and wiping my eyes. "You've been avoiding me for the past w-week, and I guess you f-f-found someone e-else already." Just that sentence had gotten me to start crying again, and I tried to break free from his grasp on my arm. "Let me g-go Derek!" I sobbed.

"Chloe, that's not how it is." He pulled me closer and wiped my eyes with his fingertips. I leaned into his touch despite myself, and he held me against his chest, holding my sobbing figure in his arms. "That's not how it is," he repeated. I pulled back and looked at him with an expression of doubt and disbelief. He noticed and started speaking.

"There's no one else, Chloe. There never has been anyone else. Only you. I... I've never felt like this for anyone before. I mean, it's not just that you're the only girl I've ever been attracted to. I get so worried about you getting hurt, and I'm so protective over you it's weird even to me. I mean..." he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "I'm about a million times more protective over you than I am over Simon or my dad, and that's saying something." He paused, and I knew that we were both thinking about the kid he had thrown against a wall for harassing Simon. "You're everything to me, Chloe. As cliche and lame as that sounds." He stared at me, expectantly, waiting to see what my response would be.

"I love you, too," I said finally, smiling wryly at him. He cracked a small grin.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I'm trying to say." He cupped my face in his hands and angled my head up to him. "I love you, Chloe," he said softly, kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, my hands brushing over his shoulders and gripping the hair at the nape of his neck tightly. The kiss didn't last long, but the emotion behind it was enough to leave us breathless. I pressed my face into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Derek?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"That still doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me. In fact, it's making me even more confused." Derek nodded grimly and led me over to the bed, sitting us both down. He let out a deep breath, puffing up his cheeks, and slowly started to speak.

"You know how werewolves, kind of... pick up the traits of real wolves, even while they're in human form?"

"Yeah..." I was becoming more confused by the minute.

"Well, when wolves... mate... they, um, stick to that same wolf for life." He swallowed and rubbed his palms on his knees.

"And...?" I prompted.

"It's the same with werewolves." I looked at him expectantly, silently urging him to go on. "What I'm trying to say, Chloe, is that I'm never going to be attracted to another female other than you. You're my... mate." I swallowed. My heart was going about a million miles an hour. But this still wasn't making much sense.

"Then why did you avoid me?" I asked.

"When my dad talked to me in the library that day, he was telling me about the whole mate thing. And it kinda freaked me out, to be honest. I don't want to be a burden to you if you decide that you want someone else. So I decided to distance myself from you for a while, to see if you liked it better that way." He looked at me, a bit sheepish. I bit my lip, processing everything he had told me.

"That's the dumbest idea you've ever had," I told him, and then jumped into his lap and squeezed him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he squeezed me back. "And I don't think the mate thing is freaky," I said, my lips brushing the nape of his neck as I spoke. "I think it's actually really, really sweet."

"Mm, really?" he said, too focused on the kisses he was placing on my neck to give a longer response.

"Yeah. And a big plus is that I don't ever have to worry about you cheating on me."

"I'd be an idiot to cheat on you, even if I hadn't chosen you as my mate." I bit my lip and pulled back so I could see his face.

"What about Sherrie?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Ugh, don't even suggest that," he said, making a face. "She's about a million times worse that Tori."

"Then why were you being so smiley in the kitchen with her?"

"That was me being a more friendly person, something _you _keep suggesting I do."

"I was talking about being nicer to Tori," I pouted.

"Hah, _right. _You're just jealous." He kissed my forehead. "But you don't have anything to jealous of," he added softly.

"I know," I told him, sitting up in his lap so I could kiss him again. He kissed me back with force, and we held each other so tightly we might as well have been one. He parted his lips and his tongue darted out, teasing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, partly to let him in and partly to let a moan out. Our tongues mingled with each other, each of us battling for control. He won, of course.

He flipped us over so that I was lying on the bed and he was hovering over me. I felt the pressure of his body, but none of the weight. I broke our kiss, gasping for air, and he moved his lips to my neck, kissing every inch of skin there. I moaned and reached down to grab the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up, but was having a difficult time getting it off. He heaved himself up and flung it off. I felt cold and bare without him pressed against me, but the minute his shirt was off he was back down again. I realized that this was the first time I had seen him shirtless without it being a time when he was Changing.

I flipped us over so I was on top, and he desperately, but gently, pulled my lips back to his. It was only a couple minutes before his hands played along the bottom of my shirt. He wanted to take it off but clearly wasn't sure if that would be pushing it too far or not. To help him, I sat up and pulled it off myself. He sat up so I was straddling him, and then looked at me, breathing hard. This was the farthest we'd ever gone before. I could feel the bulge growing in his jeans, and I unconsciously ground against it, moaning at the sparks of pleasure that shot through my body. He bucked his hips against me, obviously feeling it, too.

I laid back down on the bed, pulling him down with me. His lips went back to the nape of my neck, kissing their way across my collar bone, the tops of my breasts that were peeking out of my bra, and down my stomach.

"Derek..." I moaned. He moved back up to my face, kissing me softly and lovingly. I felt his hands creep across my back to the snap on my bra. He pulled away, silently asking me if I was okay with that. I nodded, and he quickly undid the snap, letting the bra fall down my arms before he threw it to the floor. He inhaled a sharp breath when he saw my bare chest, and I blushed. I kissed him again before he moved his lips down, placing warm kisses all over my breasts and belly.

I reached down to the top of his jeans and fumbled with the button and zipper. I had finally gotten them undone when Derek's hands grasped my wrists, keeping my from doing any more.

"Chloe," he said, his voice gruff with arousal and lust. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded.

"Please, Derek. I need this. We both do. Don't stop."

"I want you to be sure," he said.

"I'm sure," I told him. "I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay," was all he said before he reattached his mouth to mine. I pushed his jeans down over his hips, and he swiftly stood up and took them off the rest of the way. Before he got back on the bed, he unbuttoned my jeans and gently pulled them off as well, leaving us in only our underwear. He got back on top of me, and we both moaned when we touched. We were only separated by two flimsy pieces of fabric, but they felt like the strongest barriers in the world at that moment. We got rid of them quickly, discarding them both to the floor. Finally, we were completely bare. I had always imagined being naked in front of a guy would make me extremely self-conscious, but I felt completely comfortable in front of Derek.

"You're so beautiful," he told me. I blushed and brought my lips to his.

"Do you, um, have anything?" I asked, biting my lip and wishing I had thought of this sooner.

"Uh, yeah," he reached down and grabbed his jeans, pulling a small square package out of the pocket.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"My dad." He blushed. "He he gave it to me when he told me about the mate thing, telling me that if we decided to do anything stupid I'd better not get you pregnant." I laughed and watched as he carefully opened the package.

"Wait," I said. He looked up, nervous. "Can I, um, put it on you?" I blushed, and he smiled and handed it to me.

I carefully took the condom out and put it on him just like I remembered them showing us in health class (I had rolled my eyes during that lesson, thinking I'd never use the information in a real life situation). I rolled it down his length, suppressing a smile when he moaned. Once it was on, he leaned down and kissed me.

He shifted, positioning himself at my entrance. I was a bit worried that it would hurt, considering he was pretty large and I was fairly small. "You're sure?" Derek asked, clearly sensing my worry. I nodded.

"I'm sure. But it's supposed to hurt."

"I know. Do you want me to go slow or fast?"

"Fast," I told him. I wanted the pain over with as soon as possible. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

He thrust inside me, and I squeaked. It hurt worse than I'd imagined. It felt like he was tearing me in two. I breathed quickly, trying to get the pain to leave.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, slightly panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just give me a minute," I told him. And after a minute, it _was _okay. I wrapped my legs around his waist, getting used to the feeling. It was so new and foreign to feel him inside me, but I found I liked it quite a bit. I gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to move. I saw the look of relief on his face and realized how uncomfortable it must have been for him to be so still.

He slowly started moving in and out. It hurt as he moved the first couple of times, but the pain left completely after a moment and was replaced by complete pleasure. He started to go faster, and I hesitantly met his thrusts. I felt the pleasure getting more intense, and I could feel myself getting closer to the end. It felt like a spring was winding in my belly, ready to snap at any moment.

And finally, it did. I saw white, arching my back as I climaxed. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, remembering that there were others downstairs. Derek thrust harder, prolonging this lovely feeling before he, too, reached climax. He made a sound that was some sort of mix between a growl, moan, and grunt, and pressed his hips against mine.

When our breathing finally slowed, Derek pulled out of me and crawled off the bed. I stayed where I was, still a bit in post-orgasmic bliss. He quickly crawled back under the covers and spooned me. He was still very much naked, but the condom was gone.

"I love you, Chloe," he whispered, kissing my temple.

"I love you, Derek," I responded, my eyes beginning to droop. He pulled me tight against his chest, and we fell asleep that way. I was more than happy. Derek loved me, and always would love me.

Forever.

****

This was surprisingly hard to write. I tried to keep Chloe and Derek in character, but I don't know how well I did with that. Original works are much easier to write (to me anyway) because when the characters are your own, it's clearer what they would do, say, etc. But I hope everyone enjoyed this fic regardless. :)

If anyone liked this and wants to read some of my other stuff *wink, wink, nudge nudge :D*, check me out on Fictionpress. My user name is Zia Mea.

PLEASE review everyone! I really want to know how I did on this and see if anyone liked it. :D

-Zia


End file.
